Tia and Megumi Oumi
Tia and Megumi Ooumi are two fictional characters in the manga and anime series Konjiki no Gash Bell!. They are considered the female protagonists of the series and the first official and main allies of the main protagonists Gash Bell and Kiyomaro Takamine. Tia's Personality Like Gash, Tio (ティオ) (Tia in the English Dub) is a mamono child from the other world sent to the human world to compete in the battle for Mamono King. She is best described as a tomboyish girl who is not afraid to stand up and face even the largest or strongest of enemies or get hurt, but she is also a generally sweet child that enjoys spending time with her friends and will do anything to help them, refusing to leave them behind in times of trouble. This is mostly emphasized in battle, or towards people like Megumi, Kiyomaro, or even Gash, whom she has a crush on. Although, she often hides this crush by pretending to have a crush on Kiyomaro. She also has an immense fear of heights. However, she also has a fearsome temper and, when provoked or angered, will comically strangle the one who irritates her; ironically, the one who suffers this punishment the most is Gash. Because of this, she has earned the reputation of a bully in the Mamono World, as Kyanchome referred to her as "Tio the Strangler" ("Tia the Tomboy") upon seeing her. She also has a great admiration for Megumi, as she is constantly seen imitating Megumi's pop idol side. Tia works hard for Megumi so Megumi can follow her dream of becoming a pop star. Tia's Biography When she first came to the human world, she was anxious and worried about fighting as well as who her human partner would be. She constantly searched for the owner of her book, while at the same time tried to avoid enemies. She eventually ran into another mamodo, Mars, and his partner Rembrandt on a cruise ship sailing on the ocean (At a church on the manga). Due to Mars being an old friend of hers, Tia initially thought she didn't have to worry, but immediately thought otherwise upon being betrayed by her friend, who told her that in the battle, making friends was an impossibility and the only way to win was by eliminating every opponent despite any feeling they may have had by doing whatever was necessary, and that because Tia had trusted him, she had already confirmed her own defeat. Angered that her friend would sell her out but knowing that there was no way she could defeat him without a partner, Tia attempted to escape, but Mars only attacked her and sent her plummeting into the sea. She was eventually found by Megumi and taken to the hospital to recover ; with Mars's betrayal still fresh in her mind, Tia was forced to seal away her own heart, refusing to trust anyone due to not wanting to feel the pain of betrayal ever again. (Note: the following is explained only in the anime) Of course, after some time had passed, Megumi, who resolved to take care of Tia, gradually made her way into Tia's heart; however, Mars's cruel actions still plagued her, and left her to believe that she was supposed to give Megumi something in return for her great compassion. Upon realizing that not only could she not give Megumi anything, but that her presence was a burden on Megumi, Tia tried to run away, but was stopped by Megumi, who explained that they were more than just "another person" to each other - they were friends. With this, Megumi made the first step needed to heal Tia's injured heart, and was ultimately chosen as Tia's partner. After learning of the battle for king and her destiny to fight as Tia's partner, as well as the reasons behind Tia's pain, Megumi chose to fight alongside Tia, despite the young mamodo's wishes in the beginning; they fought against Mars and Rembrant on many occasions, due to being easily found because of Megumi's popularity as an idol, but because their only skill was in defending, they were forced to run away in order to survive. Their first official appearance was around the time it was officially announced that the number of remaining competitors in the battle was reduced to seventy. Tia was revealed to be able to completely trust her book owner Megumi, but still thought of every other mamodo as an enemy. The two discussed trying to become allies with other mamodo, specifically Gash Bell, but Tia refused due to not only not trusting anyone, but also because it was well known that Gash was an outcast because of his weakness and was probably one of the early removals; she is proven wrong when she encounters him sneaking in so he could see the show. Eventually, she ran into Maruss once more and tried to run away, but was stopped when Maruss threatened to attack the fans. Tia then hoped to strike a deal: if she let Mars send her back to the mamono world, then he would leave Megumi alone; Maruss only laughed at this and said he would attack the concert as soon as he finished her off. This prompted Gash to protect her, but asked her to bring his partner Kiyomaro, but he could defeat them. She agreed to, but after remembering the night her heart was stepped on, went back and got Megumi instead, believing that Gash would only betray her like Mars did. Upon returning, she found a heavily injured Gash, who asked why she didn't bring back Kiyomaro, but Tia only reminded him that it was hopeless for him to win, although in her heart, she made the same cruel choice that Mars did, ignoring Gash's pleas because she was angry. Tia and Megumi resolved to fight Mars themselves, but were quickly defeated by Mars's underground assault, but Tia stood once more, resolving to fight alone just as she always did; she was then saved by Zatch and Kiyo, who easily gain the upper hand over Mars. She and Megumi were awestruck by Gash and Kiyomaro's teamwork, especially Tia, who was in disbelief at how strong Gash became, and wondering why they were helping them, to which Megumi explained that it was probably due to their great courage and greater battle experience. Maruss, after being knocked around, asked why Gash and Kiyomaro were protecting Tia and Megumi, especially since it was inevitable that even if they succeeded in helping them, they would have to fight them someday. Gash only answered that even though they would be enemies someday, he still felt sorry for them, as they were constantly pushed around and forced to live in fear because of Mars's cruelty. Seeing that Gash hadn't really changed, Tia resolved to join the battle, and together, the two defeated Mars when he got his shirt torn; even though Tia finally saw that Gash was honest in wanting to help her, she still knew they were enemies, but was finally able to heal her heart upon hearing that Gash had no intention of fighting her now and learning of Gash's goal to become a kind king who would end the battle and the suffering it caused. This allowed Tia to set a goal for herself in the battle: to become a kind king as well, in case Gash somehow failed; from then on, the two teams recognized each other as allies. Kiyomaro, Megumi, Gas, and Tia promise to help each other and later fight together successfully against Papipurio and Zoboron and their bookkeepers. They become a team of sorts and fight together again when Patie sends Ancient Mamono after Gash and Kiyomaro. During the battle against the Ancient Mamono, Dalumos, Tia is given Gash's spellbook to protect and is able to do so with the help of other mamono teams who have vowed to defeat the Ancient Mamono and their leader, Zofis. During the 10 months of Clear's recovery, Tia meditates under waterfalls to help improve her defensive abilities, which can be seen dramatically. At the final battle, Tia and Megumi join Gash, Kiyomaro, and Sunbeam as they race to the battleground on Umagon's back. Tia uses her enhanced defense spells to shield them from Clear's powerful long range attack spell. She manages to protect them long enough for Clear's spell to be destroyed. However, the strain of holding back Clear's massive attack is too much and her book begins to deteriorate and then burn. Tia tells Gash that she was glad she could help him reach the final battle. Before fading away she tells Gash to win and that she will see him again. Megumi's Biography Megumi Ooumi (大 海恵 Ōumi Megumi) is a teen pop idol and Tia's Book Owner in the battle for Mamono King. Even though she's a pop star, she's just a regular girl. It is even shown that she can cook. She's often seen in dresses or skirts (as she's seen in the games). She aspired to become a singer because of a long time dream to make people happy with her songs, and eventually made it as a successful teen idol to males and females alike, although she had no clue as to her future with the friend she would make after resolving to join the battle. on some occasions, she has stated that she wanted "a normal life," most likely due to her hard-working lifestyle as a pop idol. She has a very kind-hearted personality, and sees Tia like a little sister, often calming down her fits of rage and helping explain the world to her. She also appears to have a crush on Kiyomaro. She found Tia drowning in the ocean, and even though their relationship was strained at first, Megumi's warm-hearted personality allowed her to make her way into Tia's heart and win her trust. After being pursued by Mars, Tia's old friend from the mamono world who ended up betraying her, Megumi began to feel unsafe and tried canceling her shows, something that Tia wouldn't allow, and hoped if it was possible for them to form alliances with other mamono, also something that Tia forbade. After being helped by Gash and Kiyomaro, Megumi saw them as friends, like Tia, and swore that one day they would return the favor. After Clear Note returned to the Mamodo World, Megumi returned to being a pop idol. She can be seen visiting Gash and Kiyomaro with a lonely face. A month after the battle to decide the mamono king ended, Meguimi received a letter from Tia and tearfully read it. Spells Tia and Megumi rely mostly on defensive or healing spells, making them very useful in battles as defensive powerhouses. Because of their abilities, they are considered valuable allies to Zatch and Kiyo. It is revealed by Dufort in the manga that her defense spells are powered by her protective feelings, which are a reflection of her true nature. Spellbooks they Burned * Boru Bora, near Mochinoki Park (Episode 56) * Alm, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 61) * Gelios, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 61) * Wonrei, inside Faudo (at Li-En's request) (Manga Chapter 222) * Ponygon, at the Rocky Mountains (at Sunbeam's request) (Manga Chapter 311) Trivia * Megumi's name translates to "blessing" or "charity". * Tia, like Gash, also has a Vulcan 300-like toy named "Vulunlun", which appers to be a female version of Vulcan. Some fans speculate that Vulunlun may be Vulcan's girlfriend. * Though Tia seems to have a crush on Gash, she has also seemed to intially show slight affection for Kiyomaro. * It is coincidental that Tia's book is Orange because she is usually partnered with Zatch (Red) and Kanchome (Yellow) * Megumi is the only Book Reader besides Kiyomaro and Shion who was shown to be going to school. Although in the manga, when Alber woke up from mind control, Reira commented that people must have been worried about him, to which he responded "Whatever. School's boring anyways." * More characters seem to be infatuated with Megumi than any other character. (ex: Kiyomaro, Folgore, Unko Tin Tin, Eita, etc.) This leads some fans to believe that Megumi is the romance symbol of the series. http://www.absoluteanime.com http://www.geocities.com/kimaera_00/gasha2.html Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:King Festival Participant Category:Golden Book Mamodo Category:Female Characters